Lovely Friendship
by fmagurl123
Summary: I had always wondered how they were doing and if I would ever see them again. So, when I first saw them in so many years, I couldn't help but smile and let the tears flow out of my eyes." A little EdxOC later on/ OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Friendship!**

Chapter 1: Tigerlily Winters

(Flashback)

I looked out the window, taking in the lighting strikes and pounding rain. I was an about nine at the time, and was at home with my family eating dinner. We lived a happy life in Risembol, I had friends I intended to keep and a new little sister that I loved dearly .My mother and father had sat next to each, whispering quietly like they do when it's a conversation not for me to hear. I continued to stare out the window and eat silently, wondering how my friends were doing, until I heard my father clear his throat. My eyes venture to the two adults at the table; my mother folded her hands under her chin and looked at me. Her deep brown eyes had been soft and filled with love, like always.

"Lily, sweetie, there is something important we have to tell you." She said.

"What is it mommy?" I had asked.

"Well, I know how much you love it here, and we do too, but unfortunately we have to move." She explained. As a little girl I didn't keep anything I had to say in, if I dislike something I told them.

"I don't want to move! This is stupid; why, why do we have to move?!" I had yelled.

"Please, Lily, lower your voice and be calm about this." My mother told me calmly. I was too frustrated to listen to her; I pushed up from my seat and stormed up the stairs. I cried that night, burying my face into my pillow to muffle the sobs. I was young, but I was also strong. Never showing weakness in front of people; only because I hated to be pitied, and I hated the awkward conversation that followed it. The false, "I feel bad for you", "I know how you feel", or "It's okay, you'll get through this." It had no meaning behind it, so why say it was my question.

(Flashback Over)

I sighed and looked up at my ceiling; I don't know why I had this memory just now. It seems so random, I hadn't thought of my life there in so long. It felt so distant. I ran a hand through my black hair and looked at the clock, it was pretty late. I pulled the blankets around me tightly, snuggling my face into them. I am now sixteen years old and I live in central. I'm an alchemist, and I work at the military. My name is Tigerlily Winters and I'm the "Healing Heart Alchemist". Thinking about it now those friends of mine I haven't heard from in forever; I wonder how their doing? All well, it's late I have to work tomorrow. So, I'll just go to sleep now.

\


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, people! Sorry for the long wait, but it's here and longer than the first chapter! I'd like to thank alchemicmonkey and The Russian Roulette for their reveiws it means a lot to me! Um... It was kind of hard for me to get ideas for this, so if it sucks I apologize! So, I'll shut up now and let you read!

Chapter 2: My Life!

The next morning, I wake up to the feel of my cat, Abby, rubbing against me and the sound of the bell on her collar. I groan and pick up the black and white cat. "You do know that waking people up for your own benefit is rude, right?" I'm answered with a small, "Meow" I put the kitten on the floor and get up, stretching my arms over my head. Abby prances in front of me, as I walk down the hall. After I fed her I went through my usual routine of getting ready. Before leaving I pulled on a pair of black gloves that had a red alchemy symbol stitched on the back. I skipped down to the building, most would think I'm not that happy of a person, mostly because I walk around pretty pissed off sometimes. That's only because I'm kind of stubborn and not a morning person, but besides that I'm a pretty happy person. Walking into the building I look around at the bunches of people with hands full of stuff, it's still early and it's already busy. I walked through the craziness, people getting out of my way, most likely knowing that I'm not moving and that it's best not to get on my bad side. I walk up the stairs, when I come to the office I open the brown door and walk in, smiling at the people in the room.

"Hey, hey!" I exclaim. I trot pass the people and into the separate office. Roy Mustang sits lazily at his desk, looking bored as ever. I leaned against the desk, my chin in my hands.

"Aren't I supposed to be the bored one?" I question him. Roy looks up at me, in an annoyed way.

"What didn't get a date last night?" I laugh and turn around taking a seat in one of the chairs. He sits up groggily and takes a folder, looking through it quickly.

"Okay, well here is your assignment." He hands me the folder and I snatch it from him. I flip through the pages reading over the report, it was such a weird thing to see and at first I didn't take it seriously.

"Are you kidding me? This doesn't seem like something for me to do, isn't this like classified info or something?" I ask.

"No, I think you can handle it." He says, shaking his head.

"Okay, but you do know that if I screw this up that they will blame you and not me, right?"

"Well, that's a risk I'll have to take; and besides I have you working with someone who's pretty experienced with it."

I look up at him in confusion. Partner, since when do I need a partner? I flip another pager and read it swiftly.

"Fullmetal alchemist; who the hell is that?" I ask.

"Your partner." He says.

"I think I've heard that before."

"Yes, well you'll meet him later."

I sigh and stand crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Can I go now?" I ask. Roy nods his head and I walk out of the room, the folder in my left hand. I didn't know what to do then so I went to Riza.

"Hey, Riza will you take me to the shooting range?" I ask, it would sound weird coming from some other sixteen year old girl, but from me it sounds normal. Riza nods her head and puts the stack of paper she had on Havoc's desk. I skip down the hall and she walked calmly behind me. I couldn't get in the shooting range without an adult, they say it's because I'm too young, but I think it's because they don't trust me. I pulled the gun from the holster on my leg. I shot at the targets, only missing it a couple of times. Riza shot the bull's eye each time and I marveled at her accuracy.

"So, how are things Riza?" I asked when she reloaded her gun.

"Fine, still can't get Roy do his paperwork without threatening him, same as usual." She says.

"Oh, when are you both going to get over yourselves and ask each other out?" I ask nonchalantly, examining my nails. I look over at her nervously, but she's already gone back to shooting. I turn my attention to the clock and notice the time; I put the gun back in its holster.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Sorry Riza but I've got to go!" I exclaim, running out. I run down the hall and over to the stairs, sitting on the railing and sliding down. A guy with brown hair caught me and sat me on the ground.

"Ray!" I exclaim, hugging him. Yes, before the questions start flowing, Ray is my boyfriend. Not, only is he one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, but he's also very smart which is very important because I can be kind of stupid sometimes. At least that's what I'm told. I held his hand as we walked through H.Q and out the door. We went to a store, because I insisted and there is no such thing as no when it comes to me, and picked I up a dress.

"Isn't this pretty?" I asked. He looked at for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, it's a nice a blue." He commented.

"'Blue'? This is not blue; this is indigo." I stated, glaring at him.

"So? It's still a blue." Ray said.

"It's not just a blue! Indigo is in the rainbow, blue is not, therefore making it the better color. You idiot." Oh, and don't worry this isn't a real fight. It's what I always do. I just love bringing up the most unimportant things and turning them into meaningless fights. Ray rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. I put it back and left the store without another word, pretending to be upset with him. Okay, so I have this strict, 'if I don't know you, don't touch me' rule. So, when someone bumps into, I completely lose it.

"What the hell? Just learning how to walk or something, stupid?!" I exclaimed. I looked up and noticed it was just Mr. Hughes.

"Oh, Mr. Hughes! Sorry 'bout that." I apologized.

"It's all right!" he laughed. I looked at all the things in his hands.

"Uh… What's with all the stuff?" I asked, pointing at it all.

"You didn't know? It's my daughter's birthday tomorrow!" he exclaimed. I inwardly groaned as he ranted about how cute she was and blah, blah, blah. My eyes drift off to the side and I saw a blonde girl with blue eyes standing beside him. For some reason she looked very familiar, yet at the same time I felt like I had never seen her before. Mr. Hughes noticed this and cut off his rants for a moment.

"Oh, Lily this is Winry Rockbell. Winry this is Tigerlily Winters." He introduced. Winry's eyes lit up and she looked at me more closely before hugging me tightly.

"Okay, why am I being hugged?" I questioned.

"Tigerlily I can't believe you don't remember me! We played together all the time when we were younger." She said. I let my memories take over my mind as I tried to remember her.

"Oh my gosh, Win! What are you doing here?" I ask, when I finally remembered her. Winry pulled back and looked at the ground.

"You don't know do you?" she mumbled.

"Know what?" I ask, utterly confused.

"I don't know if I should be the one telling you what happened, but… you remember Ed and Al right?" she asked after a minute.

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Edward's in the hospital." She told me.

* * *

A/N: Okay the second chapter! I wasn't expecting that whole conversation with Roy to happen, nor was I expecting her to have a boyfriend, but all well. I guess I'm just making this up as I go algong now. Edward is in the hospital and Hughes daughter's birthday is coming up, can you guess where I am in the series? I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I'm making no promises!

Peace, Love, and Bunnies, fmagurl123!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, it's me with a new chapter to "Lovely Friendship"! I'm sure you can guess by the title it won't be the happiest of chapters, but that's alright! I got it out pretty quickly so I'm pretty proud of myself! Well, I'll shutup now and let you read! Enjoy!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bitter Realizations

After Winry told me Edward was in the hospital I forced her to take me there. I told Ray to go home, which he did I think, and Mr. Hughes drove us there. Winry led me through the hospital and to Ed's room. I didn't notice until the last minute, but I was actually kind of nervous to see him. He hasn't seen me in so many years; he probably doesn't even remember me. We entered in the room and he looked up, he looked a little confused. Edward still had the same golden blond hair expect it was longer now, and golden eyes that held something I couldn't quite make out.

"Winry, did you forget something?" Edward asked; he glanced over at me for second before refocusing back on Winry.

"No…" Winry looked at me, but I simply shrugged. She bit her lip, seeming to concentrate. "Edward… do you remember that girl we used to play with when we were little?" Winry started. Edward looked confused, but nodded.

"Yeah, Tigerlily. Why?" He answered.

"Well, I saw her today. She wanted to see you." Winry said. I suppressed a giggle; it's funny to me because he doesn't even know that I'm standing right next to her.

"Oh, really? Why would she be in Central? That makes no sense to me." Edward stated, looking at her like he didn't believe her. My eye twitched and I lost my silent vow.

"'Cuz I moved here you idiot!" I snapped. Edward looked over at me, his eyes wide. His eyes scanned over me, from my long black hair and, my now, deep green eyes to my black ankle boots.

"Tiger?" he questioned, in almost a whisper. When we were younger Edward had always called me Tiger, for reasons unknown.

"Well, duh! Who else could it be, God?" I replied.

"Wow, you've changed a lot." Edward said after getting over his momentary shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're just… more girly than you used to be." He replied. That was true. Thinking about it now, a younger me would think I was stupid and weak. I hated long hair, my hair almost reaches my waist and is wavy, heels, wear them a lot, dresses, skirts, and any other girly item that I love now.

"People change. You definitely have." I said, nodding my head towards him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I don't think you had such pretty hair last time I saw you." I say, tugging on his ponytail.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha very funny." Edward said sarcastically. I smiled and sat in the seat next to the bed.

"So, where's Alphonse?" I asked, looking around the room. Edward's eyes seemed to dull a bit and Winry looked down. I started regretting the question, but I mean what could have happened that made them upset.

"He's somewhere around here." Edward finally said.

"Edward, you need to tell her." Winry interjected.

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing." Stated Edward.

"Well, it's apparently something. You just don't want to tell me." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. A large suit of armor came bursting into the room, ending the silence.

"Brother, I have to tell you something…" it started, but noticing Winry and I in the room it stopped. Wait a minute, stopped the track, backspace, rewind! Why in hell is a suit of armor fucking talking! I didn't say anything and tried to keep my composure, along with a straight face.

"Oh, hi Winry and…."

"Tigerlily Winters." I finished for him.

"Tigerlily, that sounds familiar." It mumbled. I looked at it strangely for a moment, I was trying so hard to drop the subject but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alphonse Elric." It told me. I smiled and laughed weakly.

"Alphonse Elric, huh?" I continued to laugh nervously. I turned to the two blonde's behind me. "Mind telling me why Alphonse is in a fucking suit of armor?!" I exclaimed. Edward looked down, but Alphonse just seemed confused. Winry gave me a look that just said 'I'll tell you later' so I nodded and let it go.

"Well… this is awkward now." I muttered. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I just wasn't expecting… well, this." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. Alphonse nodded, but still didn't seem to understand how I knew him. He'll figure it out sooner or later. Preferably later so I can do the dramatic, _'You remembered!'_ I love doing that.

"Wow, look at the time! It's time to go down the old dusty trail and whatever and whatnot. Sooo, bye!" I walked out of the room in fast pace. I whistled to myself as I walked down the halls of the hospital.

"Tigerlily!" I heard someone call. I stopped and turned on my heel.

"Whaty?" I asked. It's what I do sometimes if I'm being called by my full name, just add a 'y' and everything's better! Winry stopped in front of me and smiled sadly.

"A lot of things have happened since you left. Most of them very bad." She said. I knew she was being serious, but I wanted to lighten it.

"Seriously?! Everything awesome happens as soon as I leave! That's just downright wrong!" I yelled childishly. "But seriously, what happened?" I ask in a normal tone.

"More than I think you want to know."Winry stated.

"Is it really sad?" I ask. Winry nodded her head solemnly. I sighed and shook my head.

"How about you come to my house and explain it all because I don't want to have a breakdown in public?" I suggest.

* * *

So, we go to my house. I don't feel like explaining the walk there because it was pretty boring. We were silent the whole time, but I guessed that she needed to sort through her thoughts so I said nothing. Once we come up to the door of the house, I stop and turn to Winry.

"Okay just a bit of a warning. My mom might be kind of pissed that I didn't say goodbye to her this morning, so… yeah." I tell her. Winry nods and I turn back to the door, opening it slowly.

"Mom… I'm home." I announce, coming through the door slowly.

"Tigerlily, I'm in the kitchen!" I hear my mom yell.

"Come on." I sigh and head further into the house. My mom was sitting at the table with my little sister, Kylie, helping her with her homework. Her black hair was held up in a bun and when she heard me come in her brown eyes looked up at me.

"Hey mom." I said and hugged her. My mom glanced at Winry.

"Winry, it's been a while." My mother said. Winry's eyes widened a little and my mom laughed softly. "You look like your mother, I couldn't forget you. How are your parents?" she continued. Winry's eyes saddened and I shook my head at my mom.

"They're… they're dead." Winry choked out.

"I'm sorry for your lost." My mom said. I sighed; I didn't want to hear that. Kylie looked up, her brown eyes big and childlike.

"Hi, sissy!" she exclaimed. At times I was glad we had this little seven year old in the house. She always seemed to be in her own world and when she said something it was usually either the worse or the best timing.

"Hello, little one!" I ruffled her dark brown hair and she glared at me playfully. My mom ran a hand through Kylie's hair, trying to fix it.

"Come on Winry." I mumbled. She followed me as I ran up the stairs to my room. When I closed the door, I crossed my arms and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So, anyone else I should know about?" I questioned.

"Edward and Alphonse's mom died." She said. I bit my bottom lip; I mean why did she have to tell me this. "And they also attempted a human transmutation." Winry added. This brought me out of my little thoughts, and I gaped at her.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed.

"Keep it down! I had to ask Edward if I could tell you this. I don't think he wants everyone knowing about what they did." Winry said. Much to my dismay, I knew she was right. So I sat and listened quietly as she told me what happened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! I feel like the reunion could have gone better, but oh well! So, the next chapter we're going to figure out her true reaction and what she's going to say to Edward and Alphonse! I'd like to thank _The Russian Roulette _for reviewing on the last chapter! Let's see if I can get the next chapter up even quicker, that is my goal! Well, till next time...

Peace, Love, and J-Pop, fmagurl123!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Some Things to Think About

After Winry told me what happened to the brothers, I didn't know what to say. I just kind of sat there looking blankly at nothing. I mean everything seemed to go downhill for my friends and I didn't know what to do.

"Wow… I just… I wasn't expecting anything like this." I said in almost a whisper. Winry doesn't say anything, and I'm kind of glad she didn't. I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

"So… how's that going, you know making Ed's automail and stuff?" I questioned, trying to brighten the mood. Winry's eyes brighten, and I start to regret asking. _Looks like her automail obsession has become worse._

"Well besides the fact that he keeps ruining it, it's not too bad. I'm trying to make it better with this new idea I got…" Winry rambles on and on about automail and I drift in and out to what she's saying, occasionally nodding my head. Eventually, Winry leaves and I can't help but feel kind of relieved. After hearing about something like that I deserved some time alone so I could process it all. I lay in my bed that night with so many thoughts roaming through my head that I just couldn't sleep. My door creaked open and I looked over.

"What is it Kylie?" I ask. The little girl looked down before looking back at me with her brown eyes.

"Sissy, can I sleep with you?" she asks. I look her over as if considering. Kylie was obviously shaken, most likely from a bad dream.

"Come on." I sigh. Kylie smiled and ran over, jumping up on the bed. In a matter of minutes she's asleep. I played with her soft brown curls, smiling to myself. This was normal; Kylie almost always came into my room in the middle of the night to sleep with me. But I can't really do anything; I have to go meet my stupid partner tomorrow. I mean, come on! Why in the world is fucking Mustang giving me a partner?! I certainly don't need one! Stupid fat head. I don't want a partner. I rolled my eyes and groaned in annoyance. Whoever it is, I'm going to give them hell. 'Cuz it'll be a bright day in hell the day I accept this.

* * *

A/N: Hey, People! I know this is short, and I'm super sorry about that! But it's been a while and I thought you deserved something! It's Spring Break and I've been writing non-stop! The next chapter will definantly be longer, I promise! I'm seriously hoping to get that up very soon! So, uh, have a wonderful Spring Break everyone, happy holidays for all of the holidays that are during spring break!!! Wohoo!!

Peace, Love, and Girls Generation,(A k-pop girl group! Listen to RunDevilRun, I'm addicted to that song right now!) fmagurl123!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
